Marshall Thompson
Marshall Quentin Thompson '''is a thug/gangster rolling on the streets of '''South Los Santos and one of the 10 main characters in Grand Theft Auto: Guns of The Night and is voiced and motion captured by LaMonica Garrett. He, like other any gangster, is raised in the lifestyle that somewhat opposes the law. Marshall, however, is in the middle of that. One day, a gang war breaks out between the Gun Shots Gangin Crew '''and the '''Rancho Squad. He needs to win this war, in order to bring balance between his Crew and the other crew, and create a truce between them. Early Life Marshall was born on March 9, 1995 in Chamberlain Hills, Los Santos '''to the former founder of the '''Gun Shots Gangin Crew, Jeremiah Thompson and Pharmacist, Diamond Count. He is the youngest of four sons. Marshall is African American and is a Christian. He believes in God, like how he believes in life. Marshall did not have good opportunities growing up, such as living in a dangerous neighborhood. Marshall grew up with the gangsters. When Marshall was in Grade 2, he met Tyrone Palmer and in Grade 5, he met Andre Grayson. Three of these boys went to the same high school together, and eventually became best friends and ended up in the same crew. In the middle of that, Jeremiah was infected with Lou Gehrig's disease/ALS. Marshall was in Grade 11 when this happened. His older brothers decided to perform heists in order to get a lot of medicine to cure his father's disease. Eventually, his father was cured. This became a nightmare for Marshall: His father dying. At the time after Marshall graduated college in the fall of 2015, he purchased a bungalow that takes only a minute to drive from his parent's house. Marshall was able to get at least 2 cars and more from heists. Marshall has been arrested twice so far. Once at Grade 12, when he stole a car and in the second year of his college career, where he assaulted the teacher for racist remarks against him. Life Today Today, Marshall is in his crew along with his two best friends and his comrades. He is struggling to find a way to win this gang war. He is now a professional at pulling heists and stealing money. The one thing he is trying to avoid is being arrested and put in jail. He has dated once, but broke up after 9 months, due to an unhealthy relationship together. Personality Marshall is a very slick to his friends and family. He also has a ghetto attitude. In reality he is kind, over protective when it comes to threats to friends or family and respectful. Trivia * Marshall is 5'10''. * Marshall loves playing Basketball. He made it to his Elementary School's basketball team five times and his High School Basketball team from Grade 9 to 12. * Marshall's favorite subject in school, besides the gym, is science. * Marshall has love for weed and normally listens to G-funk rap while smoking. * Marshall's usual haircut is being bald. * In his spare time, he likes to workout, swim or even, read a book. Attires * Casual: Black Los Santos Snapback, Blue/Navy Blue/Light Blue Plaid Buttoned T-Shirt, Light Blue Shirt, Red Boxers, Brown Belt, Black Jeans, Yellow Timberland Boots * Thug: Pounders Snapback, Black High End Sunglasses, Gold Chain Necklace, Gold Earrings, Silver Dog Tags, Pounders Jersey, Silver Watch, White Belt, Green Plaid Boxers, Light Blue Jeans, Brown Timberlands * Party: Gold Earrings, Vespucci Beach T-Shirt, Gold Watch, Black Belt, Beige Cargo Shorts, White Socks, Blue/Black Running Shoes * Pimp: White/Pink Fedora, Gold Earrings, White Blazer, Pink Buttoned Shirt, White Tie, Gold Watch, White Belt, White Trousers, Black Socks, White Dress Shoes * Club: Cheetah Printed Blazer, Black Earrings, Black Buttoned Shirt, White Vest, White Tie, Black Watch, Cheetah Printed Trousers, Black Socks, Dark Brown Dress Shoes * Workout: Gray Tank Top, Gold Earrings, White/Red Basketball Shorts, Black Socks, Green/White Running Shoes * Sleep: Black Sweatpants, White Socks * Gang War: Green LS Snapback, Green Bandana, Black Aviators, Silver Earrings, Green Camo Los Santos Hoodie, White LS Kings T-Shirt, Black Belt, Blue Boxers, Gray Jeans, Black Timberlands * Jail: White Tank Top, Silver Earrings, Black Boxers, Orange Cargo Pants, Black Timberlands * High School: Gray LS High Golf Shirt, Black Earrings, Black Belt, Gray Boxers, Black Trousers, Black Running Shoes * Heist: Black Bandana, Gold Earrings, White Compression Tank Top, Black Belt, Blue Cargo Pants, Yellow Timberlands * Water Heist: Red Goggles, Silver Earrings, Orange/Gray Jumpsuit, Orange Leather Gloves, Gray FiveFinger Shoes * Winter Heist: Red Jacket, Black Earrings, White/Black/Green Striped Balaclava, Black Suburban T-Shirt, Black Fingerless Gloves, Beige Cargo Belt, Beige Cargo Pants, Yellow Timberlands * Utility Heist: Black Sleeveless Hoodie,Black Earrings, Black Knit Gloves, Black Belt, Black Jeans, Black Timberlands * Prisoner Disguise: Gold Earrings, Orange Jumpsuit, White Shirt, Black Timberlands Category:Characters in Guns of The Night